


Twitter Wars

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex sub tweets alot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Its always about jefferson, Just fun times on Twitter, M/M, Maria and James are twins, Martha and George are also twins, No Plot/Plotless, boys wearing makeup, crack!fic, twitter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Tweets, Sub Tweets, and Beef oh my!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alex- @youngscrappyhungry  
> John- @2pintsofSHOWTIME  
> Lafayette- @OuiOuiMonAmi  
> Eliza- @HeLpLeSs  
> Angelica- @Intense&Insane  
> Peggy- @NotUrPeggy  
> Hercules- @BrrahBrrah  
> Thomas- @FrancoPhile  
> James M- @VirginianInsight  
> James R- @MrJayRey  
> Maria R- @MsMariaRey  
> Aaron- @BurrBabyBurr  
> Theodosia- @DearTeddyDosia  
> King George iii- @CallMeKing  
> Samuel Seabury- @Hear_Ye_Asshole  
> Martha W- @theMARTHAwash  
> George W- @theGEORGEwash  
> George E- @thebetterGEORGE  
> Charles- @Char-lee

**Alexander Hamilton** _@youngscrappyhungry_  Just tweeted: 

IF U R THT DESPERATE FOR APPROVAL U SHOULD JUST GET DOWN ON UR KNEES AND BEG 

> **John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler, and 3 others RT'd and replied**

 

 **John Laurens** _@2pintsofSHOWTIME_

Sub tweetin' bout Jefferson again? Classic _@youngscrappyhungry_  

 

 **Angelica Schuyler**   _@Intense &Insane _

Pop a chill pill _@youngscrappyhungry_ it's not that deep

 

 **Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette**   _@OuiOuiMonAmi_

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ Jefferson deserves it! He's worse than Burr

 

 **Eliza Schuyler** _@HeLpLeSs_

 _@youngscrappyhungry @OuiOuiMonAmi_ im w/ Laf on this one

 

 **Peggy Schuyler**   _@NotUrPeggy_  

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ DON'T BE A BITCH AND @ HIM

>   **Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, and 4 others fave'd**   _@NotUrPeggy_ **'s tweet**

 

* * *

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** _@youngscrappyhungry_ Just tweeted:

 _@FrancoPhile_  MEET ME AT THE WENDY'S PARKING LOT! WE'RE FIGHTING!  (ง¬‸¬)ง 

> **Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens, Eliza Schuyler, and 5 others replied**

**Thomas Jefferson** _@FrancoPhile_  

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ SAY THE TIME AND PLACE I'M READY! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

 **John Laurens** _@2pintsofSHOWTIME_  

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ COUNT ME THE FUCK IN !!!!!!!! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

 

 **Eliza Schuyler** _@HeLpLeSs_  

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ hoe I said DON'T DO IT!!!! ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

 **Aaron Burr** _@BurrBabyBurr_

@youngscrappyhungry @FrancoPhile aren't you guys too old for his (；一_一)

> **Eliza Schuyler fave'd** _@BurrBabyBurr_ **'s tweet**  

 

 **Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette** _@OuiOuiMonAmi_  

There's going to be a fiiiiiiiiight @BrahBrah let's watch it's between _@youngscrappyhungry and @FrancoPhile_

~(˘▾˘~)(~˘▾˘)~ 

 

 **Hercules Mulligan** _@BrrahBrrah_

 _@youngscrappyhungry @OuiOuiMonAmi_ yesssss baby 

 

 **Peggy Schuyler** _@NotUrPeggy_  

Shit! I'm gunna Snapchat the whole thing! _@youngscrappyhungry @FrancoPhile @2pintsofSHOWTIME_

 

 **Angelica Schuyler** _@Intense &Insane_

 _@VirginianInsight_ get your BFF  _@FrancoPhile_ a leash! Hes gunna hurt _@youngscrappyhungry_  

> **James Madison replied**

 

 **James Madison** _@VirginianInsight_

 _@Intense &Insane_ he's ur boyfriend 

> **Angelica Schuyler replied**

 

 **Angelica Schuyler** _@Intense &Insane  _

 _@VirginianInsight_ well fuck

 

* * *

 

  **Peggy Mulligan** _@NotUrPeggy_ Just tweeted:

YALL BETTER TUNE IN TO MY SNAPCHAT !! THIS FIGHT IS GUNNA BE LIT AF !!

 

* * *

 

 **Hercules Mulligan** _@BrrahBrrah_ Just tweeted:

YOOOO! _@youngscrappyhungry_ somehow managed to get on _@FrancoPhile_ 's shoulders! He's pulling his hair! Are you  #TeamAlexander or #TeamThomas 

> **Maria Reynolds, James Reynolds, and Samuel Seabury replied**

 

 **Maria Reynolds** _@MsMariaRey_  

 _@BrrahBrrah_  #TeamAlexander

 

 **James Reynold** _@MrJayRey_  

 _@BrrahBrrah_ #TeamThomas my man will come thru!! 

> **George E. and Charles Lee fave'd** _@MrJayRey_ **'s tweet**

 

 **Samuel Seabury** _@Hear_Ye_Asshole_

 _@BrrahBrrah_ I'll pass on both

 

* * *

 

 **Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette** _@OuiOuiMonAmi_ Just tweeted: 

WHERE THE FUCK DID WASHINGTON COME FROM? SHIT! DOES HE FOLLOW US ON TWITTER? 

> **John Laurens and Eliza Schuyler replied**

 

 **John Laurens**   _@2pintsofSHOWTIME_

 _@OuiOuiMonAmi_ Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit we r soooo DEAD™

 

 **Eliza Schuyler** _@HeLpLeSs_

 _@OuiOuiMonAmi_ he follows Alex!!! Which is why I told him NOT TO DO IT 

> **Aaron Burr fave'd and RT'D** _@HeLpLeSs_ **'s tweet**

 

* * *

 

  **Peggy Schuyler** _@NotUrPeggy_ Just tweeted: 

  _@MsMariaRey @MrJayRey_ weren't you two at the Fight™?

> **James Reynolds and Maria Reynolds replied**

 

 **James Reynolds** @MrJayRey 

 _@NotUrPeggy_ we were getting our makeup done

 

 **Maria Reynolds** _@MsMariaRey_

 _@NotUrPeggy_ lookat the finished look [Instagram.com/MsMariaRey](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F193664755%2Flarge.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F193664755&docid=xu9m2_mOK-VzXM&tbnid=WLX2olTr2V0ioM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiE8Ov5_eXSAhVB9IMKHZpQA_gQMwhpKAAwAA..i&w=500&h=500&bih=511&biw=360&q=girls%20with%20makeup&ved=0ahUKEwiE8Ov5_eXSAhVB9IMKHZpQA_gQMwhpKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

 

 **Eliza Schuyler** _@HeLpLeSs_  

 _@MsMariaRey_ OH MY GAWD !! Who'd you go too? (✿♡‿♡)

> **Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler fave'd** _@HeLpLeSs_ **'s tweet**

 

 **Maria Reynolds** _@MsMariaRey_

 _@HeLpLeSs_  George W's boyfriend! He's worth all the cash! He's FABULOUS ♡♡

> **George W. fave'd** **and RT'D** _@MsMariaRey_ **'s tweet**

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** _@youngscrappyhungry_  

 _@MsMariaRey_ Can I get mine done too? How much does he ask for? 

 

 **Maria Reynolds** _@MsMariaRey_

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ don't you worry hun I'll get you done for free. Georgie owes me !

 

* * *

 

 **Peggy Schuyler** _@NotUrPeggy_ Just tweeted: 

ALEX IS SO CUTE W/ MAKE UP

> **John Laurens,  Angelica Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost, Martha Washington, and 6 others replied**

 

 **John Laurens** _@2pintsofSHOWTIME_

 _@NotUrPeggy_ PICTURES PLEASE

> **Eliza Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, and 3 others fave'd** _@2pintsofSHOWTIME_ **'s tweet**  

 

 **Angelica Schuyler** _@Intense &Insane _

 _@NotUrPeggy @2pintsofSHOWTIME_ pics!

 

 **Maria Reynolds** _@MsMariaRey_

[Instagram.com/MsMariaRey](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Ff1%2Fe1%2Fa4%2Ff1e1a4a59462b3e101479336a6cf498b.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fgbrletic%2Fmanny-mua%2F&docid=A-eQh5GkLRUu0M&tbnid=EbtRwRRULN158M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwil4YvhjObSAhUM34MKHbAGCvUQMwgtKAswCw..i&w=400&h=400&bih=615&biw=360&q=manny%20mua&ved=0ahUKEwil4YvhjObSAhUM34MKHbAGCvUQMwgtKAswCw&iact=mrc&uact=8)     _@2pintsofSHOWTIME @Intense &Insane _

> **John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan, and 2 others fave'd** _@MsMariaRey '_ **s tweet**

**Theodosia Prevost** _@DearTeddyDosia_

Who did his makeup? Can I book him/her/they? _@NotUrPeggy_  

 

 **Martha Washington** _@theMARTHAwash_

 _@NotUrPeggy @DearTeddyDosia_ that's George Frederick's work !! 

> **George Frederick fave'd and RT'D** _@theMARTHAwash_ **'s tweet**

 

 **Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette** _@OuiOuiMonAmi_

 _@NotUrPeggy @youngscrappyhungry_ pretty     (❀ ‿ ❀)

 

 **Thomas Jefferson** _@FrancoPhile_

_@NotUrPeggy @youngscrappyhungry_ I've seen better

 

 **Hercules Mulligan** _@BrrahBrrah_

Looking good _@youngscrappyhungry_  

 

 **Samuel Seabury** _@Hear_Ye_Asshole_

_@NotUrPeggy @CallMeKing_ Amazing job Georgie 

 

 **George Frederick** _@CallMeKing_

 _@Hear_Ye_Asshole_ thank you Sam 

 

* * *

 

 **Alexander Hamilton** _@youngscrappyhungry_ Just tweeted: 

YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK SHIT WITHOUT GETTING HIT? YOU AND ME WENDY'S PARKING LOT !! 

> **Aaron Burr replied**

**Aaron Burr** _@BurrBabyBurr_  

 _@youngscrappyhungry_ Please not again 

> **James Madison, Maria Reynolds, Angelica Schuyler, and 11 others fave'd and RT'D** _@BurrBabyBurr_ **'s tweet**  

**Author's Note:**

> Those pics are ONLY used for the makeup!  
> Anyway I really tried to set this up to look as much like twitter as I could. I really hope you enjoyed it.. It took forever to set up properly ಥ_ಥ Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
